


Likewise

by Rosie_Sherlock_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Multi, No seriously there is no plot, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, it's nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Sherlock_Watson/pseuds/Rosie_Sherlock_Watson
Summary: John and Sherlock's first time. It's really just porn with no plot. at all.





	Likewise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is my first time writing smut so it's super short. I hope it isn't too cringe-worthy. Enjoy please!!

_I'm never going to be able to stop._ That's the first thing Sherlock thinks when his lips first meet John’s. _I'm never going to be able to stop kissing him. This is my new drug and I will never be clean again. I don't really want to be._ Sherlock's mind was racing trying to catalogue every bit of data John was giving and _C_ _hrist_ it was _so much_. Every breathy sigh, every whimper. The feel of John's skin under Sherlock's hands, hands that couldn't decide where they wanted to rest, fueled by their desire to not waste this opportunity to touch John everywhere.  

He pulled John's jumper up over and off his head and set about undoing the buttons on his shirt underneath before becoming impatient and just ripping through them. He left wet open mouth kisses along John's neck and jaw, his tongue tasting the sweat budding on his skin and gathering in John's suprasternal notch. Sherlock shivered as John groaned and dug his hands in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock pushed John's shirt off his shoulders and brought his mouth back to John's as his hands reverently kneaded the muscles in John's arms and chest and stomach, making future plans to worship every inch of his body later, if given the chance. 

Sherlock was clearly not sure whether or not there would be a later since he was kissing John like he was a dying man. Dehydrated and oxygen deprived and John was his air, his water. Every cell in his body, every beat of his heart, every thought in his head was nothing but  _ John John John  _ as he undid John's belt and pulled his trousers and pants down along with him as Sherlock sank to his knees. John's grip in his hair tightened as he flicked the slit of John's cock with his tongue, making John gasp and his knees buckle. Sherlock placed his hands on his thighs to pin John to the wall as he gently sucked the tip before thanking god he didn't have a gag reflex and swallowed John down to the hilt. John shouted and jerked his hips, pushing his cock even further down Sherlock's throat. 

Sherlock pulled off all the way with an obscene  _ pop _ before sliding all the way back down onto John. He bobbed his head, laying his tongue flat on the underside of John's prick. He pulled off and stuck his own fingers in his mouth, sucking them, before quickly returning his mouth to John's cock while teasing his opening with his fingers. John's whole body shudder and threatened to slip even further down the wall. Sherlock pushed one finger in slowly, pulling his head up to John's tip at the same speed before sliding back down and pulling his finger out in perfect synchronisation. He repeated the motion a few times before adding a second finger, his tongue lapping at the pre-come leaking from John. 

“ _ Oh god Sherlock please.”  _ John's broken plea flying straight to Sherlock's cock, which had already been straining the material of his £200 trousers. He briefly thought about how it'd be a shame to ruin them but if John carried on with the noises he was making, it would be out of his hands. John was rock hard in Sherlock's mouth. It was was an absolutely amazing sensation. Rigid muscle covered by soft and supple skin. Sherlock would never get tired of it. John was trembling, his nails making scratch marks on the wall.  _ Mrs. Hudson will play hell,  _ Sherlock thought. He managed to smirk around John in his mouth and he's 95% sure he heard John huff a laugh. 

Clearly John was struggling. He needed to cum and _Jesus Christ_ did Sherlock want to see it. He may not have been a doctor but he knew his anatomy pretty well. So when he pulled off to look into John's eyes as he crooked his fingers, he couldn't help but smile triumphantly as he found that bundle of nerves immediately and got to see John nearly scream as he came all over Sherlock's shirt (£150) and neck. 

John slid down the wall limply, looking positively debauched, dazed, and very thoroughly shagged. John ran his hand Sherlock's chest and around the nape of neck as his dragged Sherlock's mouth down to his, Sherlock's hands falling on either side of John's legs, snogging him slow and deep. For reasons Sherlock decided to figure out later, this one act of intimacy is what make him go off like a rocket in his trousers, arms shaking, groaning low, long and deep into John's mouth. They separated for air and let their foreheads rest against each. 

“God, I love you.” John said, his voice deep and hoarse in a way that had Sherlock smirking once more. 

“Likewise.” Sherlock said, bringing his lips back to John's in a way that could never be mistaken for anything but the deepest, earth shattering, soul owning love. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...that happened.


End file.
